Ciel, I Love U
by Hyeriyeri
Summary: Saat perasaan Sebastian Michaelis tak pernah tersampaikan, akankah ia bertahan dengan nasibnya? :D


Tittle : Ciel, i love u

Disclaimer :Yana Toboso adalah pemilik sah Kuroshitsuji

Cast : Sebastian Michaelis

Ciel Phantomhive

Length : Oneshot

genre : general

Summary : Hai minna-san, namaku Hyeri, salam fict pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji juga diffn, semoga berkenan

**Happy reading ^^**

Di suatu siang yang panas tapi tidak benar-benar panas,

Seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan belahan poni yang WOW tengah menengadah ke langit, melihat indahnya cahaya matahari yang benar-benar baru pertama kali menyengat kulit pucatnya semenjak beberapa pekan terakhir.

Pemuda itu bernama Sebastian Michaelis, ia berasal dari daratan London namun memutuskan hidup di negeri orang, tepatnya Jepang untuk melanjutkan studinya lewat pertukaran pelajar. Kelihatan sekali ia bahagia dengan nasibnya kali ini.

Namun itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita yang sebenarnya saya buat :p

Jadi, awal cerita bermulai ketika Sebastian Michaelis, pemuda inggris yang tengah pendekatan dengan seorang pemuda asli Jepang, Ciel Phantomhive dilanda galau tingkat nasional, pasalnya Sang pujaan hati memiliki temperamen yang buruk. Oh ya, ada satu hal yang belum Author beritahu pada kalian, Sebastian itu ehm-abnormal-ehm.

Ciel garang, protektif juga mudah tersulut emosi jika sudah menyangkut dengan apa yang disebut kesehatan.

Pernah suatu ketika saat Sebastian kembali dari Inggris, Ciel memaki-maki tubuh kurus Sebastian.

"Kau itu seperti tidak diberi makan satu tahun! tubuhmu kerempeng seperti ikan teri! makan bubur sekarang!" begitulah katanya.

Atau saat Sebastian terserang insomnia sewaktu menonton bola ditengah malam dan iseng mengganggu waktu tidur Ciel.

"Insomnia itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! kau mau mati hanya karena kurang tidur, hah? tidur sekarang dan bangun pagi atau tidur selamanya!"

Sebastian dulu berpikir bahwa Ciel itu pemalu bin imut dan ia suka pemuda pemalu, namun walaupun Ciel tak seperti yang terlihat dimatanya dulu, Sebastian tetap menyukai Ciel. Ia tak peduli lagi jika kenyataannya ia benci diatur-atur layaknya bocah 9 tahun. Hei Ciel, lihatlah Sebastian sudah 22 tahun! dia sudah cukup mengerti tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk hidupnya.

Lalu mengapa Sebastian galau jika nyatanya ia telah terbiasa dengan sikap Ciel yang dirasanya terlalu kejam?

Sebenarnya Sebastian hanya bingung karena sampai detik ini belum berani menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda mungil itu, takut dimakan mungkin. :p

Sekalinya Sebastian sudah mengumpulkan secuil keberaniannya, ia malah mendapat kenyataan pahit bahwa Ciel sedang ada kunjungan keluarga dan tak bisa diajak bertemu, hal itu membuat Sebastian berpikir sebenarnya Ciel menyukainya atau tidak? Jika tidak, mengapa Ciel bertindak overprotektif terhadapnya? Salahkah jika ia menafsirkan bahwa Ciel juga menyukainya?

%################################################# #####################%

"Sebastian, aku membawa beberapa buah-buahan untukmu"

Ciel memasuki apartemen Sebastian saat sebelumnya ia memanggil Sebastian lewat interkom.

"Tidak Ciel, aku sedang tidak mood makan buah."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa? biar kubuatkan ya?" tawarnya.

"Aku mau spagetti." ucap Sebastian dengan puppy eyesnya.

Ciel memasang ekspresi jijay memandangnya.

"Iyuh, puppy eyesmu tidak mempan! Memangnya aku belum memberitahumu untuk tidak sering-sering makan makanan aneh itu? Seingatku, aku sudah mengatakannya yang ke 100 kali di bulan ini." ternyata selain tegas Ciel juga sedikit alay. -,,-

Sebastian menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, rupanya bosan dengan perkataan Ciel yang itu-itu saja. Namun terlepas dari semua itu Sebastian bangga dengan sikap galak Ciel yang terkesan mengerikan, karena berkat itu semua Ciel pasti akan menjadi ibu yang tegas bagi anak mereka kelak.

"hahahaha"

Sebastian tergelak memikirkan gagasannya sendiri.

###################################&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&

Hari ini Hari Sabtu/ 7 September 2013, hari yang paling dinantikan Sebastian. Kenapa? karena pada hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaan cinta yang sekian lama ini ia tutup rapat pada sang pujaan hati, Ciel Phantomhive.

Beruntung kali ini Ciel bisa diajak bertemu di taman kota, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah -.-

Sebastian bersiap menyatakan cintanya pada Ciel dan jika Ciel menolaknya sekalipun ia akan menerima, yang terpenting perasaannya sudah tersampaikan.

"Sebastian, maaf menunggu lama" ujar Ciel sehabis berlarian dengan surai kelabu menjuntai ke bawah.

Sebastian sedikit tersipu melihat dandanan Ciel yang menurutnya casual dengan hanya memakai kaos seperempat lengan dan celana jeans dipadukan dengan sneakers putih, sederhana memang tapi Ciel malah terlihat semakin imut dimata Sebastian.

"Sebas, wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?" Ciel menggapai kedua pipi Sebastian untuk mengecek keadaan Sebastian yang mirip orang sakit.

"ti..tidak" Sebastian menggeleng gugup.

"Ciel?"

"hmm" Ciel masih sibuk mengecek kesehatan Sebastian.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Sebastian baru tersadar jika tangan Ciel masih setia menggenggam pipinya. Sontak hal itu membuat pipinya memanas, darahnyapun ikut berdesir naik menyapa sentuhan tangan halus Ciel.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Ciel?"

1 detik 2 detik

Ciel tak bergeming.

"Ciel?"

"Hey Ciel? Kau mendengarku?"

"KYAAA Sebastian, hidungmu berdarah! ayo kita kerumah sakit!"

Ciel dengan serta merta menghiraukan pernyataan cinta Sebastian dan memilih menyembuhkan luka Sebastian yang dianggap berbahaya olehnya.

Andai kau tahu Ciel, andai saja kau lebih peka! Sebastian sebenarnya hanya nosebleed bertatapan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat denganmu, ditambah kedua tanganmu yang menahan wajahnya.

Begitulah akhir cerita kali ini. Kebahagiaan mungkin masih jauh bagi Sebastian, namun jika saatnya tiba kebahagiaan itu pasti terasa amat indah dihati Sebastian.

Rasa kesal itupun sedikit demi sedikit akan sirna bak salju yang terkikis oleh musim semi.

END

saya tidak yakin dengan cerita ini karena hanya dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

Oh ya, fic ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku karena kemarin salah fandom.

See ya at the next story. :D

Mind to Review?


End file.
